Last Hope
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Crossover with Vegas.. Ryan Wolfe and Greg Sanders complete opposites right? Well when you throw two differenet people in a strange City on a paid conference sparks are definately gonna fly and you know what they say... Opposites attract! GregRyan


Okay i noticed that there were a few Greg/Ryan stories out there but there aint enough in my opinion so i thought i'd have a go myself so here it is...

**Warning: **In case you hadn't worked it out this is Slash so if you don't like don't read it's that simple!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

Last Hope

Chapter One: Forced Vacation

Ryan Wolfe was sat staring at the evidence pieces on the table in front of him. He'd been staring at them for about two hours. For the first time in his job as a CSI he'd found himself at a dead end. But he felt like if he stared at the evidence long enough something would give.

He was getting nothing from the evidence and he had exhausted all his sources and he wasn't seeing anything new. It was getting on his nerves he hated having to admit defeat. He'd had to fight to get the respect of the lab after Speed had died and admitting that for once he was totally stuck seemed like a failure.

He was looking over the evidence one last time before he admitted he needed help and he was so intent on what he was doing and fighting off a killer headache that he didn't hear the door open.

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio Caine's voice made him jump. "Horatio." Ryan said spinning round. "I was going to make a report when I had something to actually make a report with." Horatio smiled. "I'm pleased you're working at all the angles of the case but that's not what I'm here for."

"It's not?" Ryan asked.

Horatio shook his head. "No. I'm sending you on a conference." Ryan looked up then. "Again? H, I've got cases and this is the second conference I've been sent to this year."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said and Ryan blushed. "Sorry H. It's just this case." Horatio nodded. "I understand." "I'll take over the case for you." "But I need someone at that conference. It's in New York and it'll be hosted by one of my friends Mac Taylor it's on blood splatter so I want some good notes. Besides I'm finding difficult to remember when your last vacation was so think of it as a forced vacation."

Ryan stared and said, "H, are you sure I mean we've been kind of swamped lately." Horatio nodded. "Take the rest of the shift off to pack, you're on the first flight out of Miami international tomorrow morning I'll see you in 14 days."

Ryan nodded knowing he couldn't argue with the boss and then seeing that Ryan was agreeing Horatio turned to leave. He was about to walk out the door when Horatio turned back again and said, "Oh and Ryan?"

Ryan looked up and said, "Yeah H?" Horatio smiled and said, "Have a good time." Then he left.

Ryan stood looking stunned and then he turned and made his way to the rec room figuring that one small break wouldn't hurt. Eric was sat with Calleigh as he walked in. "Hey guys."

Both looked up and smiled. Eric's smile turned into a grin as he said, "So I hear you're off to another conference."

Ryan sighed. "I'm sure the memo got lost in the post isn't it your turn?" Eric grinned "Nah, Calliegh and I have already done ours its your turn."

Calliegh looked up and said; "Besides Ryan look at it this way its on Blood Splatter and you said you were thinking you wanted to specialise in it. It'll be fun. Besides you might meet someone there."

Ryan rolled his eyes Calliegh could always be counted on to be the eternal optimist and the ever searching romantic.

"I don't think so somehow." Ryan said trying not to smile. "You said that last time and really when was the last time you met anyone worth keeping in touch with never mind anything else at a conference?"

Calliegh shrugged. "There is always the hope." Ryan and Eric looked at each other and then both said, "I don't think so." Ryan proceeded to make a cup of coffee and Eric grimaced and said, "You drink that stuff we'll be processing your crime scene."

"I'll take the chance." Ryan said, then he took a sip and said, "you know what on the other hand not. I got to go guys I'll speak to you soon."

Ryan walked out the crime lab to his car and drove home to pack. On the drive back Ryan was stuck between quiet enthusiasm and the usual dread that he felt at a dramatic change in his environment.

But he'd done it before and he'd deal with it again. The best way to do it was to be totally organised and that stopped his morning panic. Well, in theory anyway he sighed and pulled into his drive and went inside to start packing.

&&&

Greg Saunders decided that training to be a CSI was one of the best things he could have done. He loved the puzzles and being there until the end putting the pieces together.

He and Nick had just closed a case and it had been satisfying to know that they had helped catch the killer. They'd been talking about going but for a drink after shift was finished.

Actually it wasn't a drink it was more breakfast but being a CSI meant that each of their social lives didn't really exist of anything because of their stupid hours and ridiculous work patterns. They didn't get very far in their discussion because Grissom appeared in the hallway and stopped them.

"Greg you're on the next plane to New York which happens to be in seven hours so get home packed and to the airport. I want some good notes it's on blood splatter and I can ask Mac Taylor to give me a report if need be. He's heading it."

"Hey Griss isn't he the CSI you met at one of your seminars here in Vegas." Grissom nodded. "He is so I want some good notes." "If you know him then why are you sending me?" Greg wanted to know. "Not that I'm complaining but wouldn't it be easier to ring him and ask for the notes?" Greg asked. "Vegas has been a busy crime honey pot lately."

"That's not the point of a conference Greg." Grissom said "I want you on that plane."

"Sweet!" Greg said livening up.

"New York! I haven't been there in ages and I haven't had a vacation in a while." "I had noticed." Grissom said letting a small smile through.

Then he was all business again. "I'll see you in two weeks." "Yes!" Greg said bouncing up and down and then he said, "Thanks Griss!" Greg turned and bounced down the corridor with Nick in tow.

"Oh and Greg?" Grissom said when they were half way down the corridor, "Yeah?" "Have a good time." And then he wondered away back to his office.

Nick looked at his friend and said, "Go on G you better get going you've got to pack." Greg nodded but he was moving in the opposite direction towards the break room.

"Not without my coffee. I leave it here for two weeks with you vultures and there'll be nothing left of it when I get back." "Have pity on us G." Nick said dramatically flashing a smile. "Your coffee is so much better than the criminal sludge we get fed. We appreciate it honestly because without it we'd be poisoned."

Greg laughed and conceded that Nick had a point he'd tasted the lab's coffee once and he would never do it again. It had nearly put him off for life. Thank-god for Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Well whatever but I still need a cup before I go home I need to save what I've got for the trip." He bounced into the break room and found Warrick and Catherine sat together looking over notes. "I'm off to New York." Greg said bouncing over to the coffee machine.

"Oh yeah the blood splatter conference." Catherine said nodding "I want some good notes." Greg nodded. "I've already been told Cath." He said pouring his coffee he took his mug then he said, "Right I'm out of here." "Have you got a few minutes?" Warrick asked "Yeah," Greg said, "I suppose why?" "Coz I've got an announcement to make." Warrick said grinning.

Greg frowned but he could see Nick smiling. "Oh really and what's that then? Make it quick otherwise Grissom will kick my arse if I'm not on that plane." "If you're not on that plane vacation time may not come your way for a very long time." Grissom said stepping into the room.

Greg nodded. "I know." "We promise it'll be quick." Catherine said smiling. "We?" Sara said coming in behind Grissom. "Yes we." Warrick said smiling. He looked at Catherine who held up her left hand and there was a ring on her ring finger. "Catherine and I are getting married."

"Finally!" Nick said clapping Warrick on the back. "Wow." Greg said. "Congrats guys."

Greg had known Warrick and Catherine were dating but he didn't know they had been that serious. He finished his coffee and kissed Catherine on the cheek and shook Warrick's hand.

He frowned and said, "I can't believe this! No more lap dances!" Catherine laughed and said, "As I've said before Saunders if you'd been lap danced by me you would have remembered. Greg laughed and then said, "Right guys I've got to go I'll see you in two weeks. Congrats again."

Then he left the lab intending on being organised this time round. He was just getting to his car when Nick ran up behind him and said, "I'll ring you to make sure you're up." Greg laughed and shook his head and smiled and said, "When you gonna stop checking up on me Nicky?"

Nick looked at him and said, "When you actually make it somewhere on time." Greg was about to argue when Nick continued, "I'll just be finishing my shift I'll ring you." Greg shook his head. "There will be a day I surprise you." Nick smiled, "Yeah a one a long time coming."

"Yeah but there will be one day. Cya later Nicky."

&&&

The next morning Ryan woke in a panic thinking he wasn't packed and he had missed his flight. And then he realised that not only had he packed the night before and his case was already by the door but he'd woke up hours before he needed to be at the airport so there was no way he would miss the flight.

Ryan sunk back down in bed relieved beyond belief he'd nearly had a heart attack. He laid in bed for about ten minutes before getting up and getting ready and double checking he had everything he could possibly need and triple checking the weight of his case. The last thing he needed was to have to pay extra.

He then checked his hand luggage again he didn't want anything to be confiscated once he got to the airport. He knew he'd done all this before but it wouldn't hurt to do it again. He then checked and checked that he had his tickets and passport before heading to the airport.

The way he saw it was the sooner he got to the airport the sooner he could relax. When he got to the airport he realised he'd got there before the check-in desk was actually open so he went and bought a coffee and waited for it to open.

Because he was so early he was one of the first to check in when the desk eventually opened. Once he was checked in he went in search of another coffee and something to eat since he knew how much he hated the plane food.

Once he'd had something to eat he wondered into the nearby bookshop in search of sweets and a book to read in case of poor in flight entertainment.

Once he had done that he went through to the departure gate. He was one of the first people there but Ryan figured he was better being early than late. That was the way he worked. He hated being late for anything and it often showed.

Soon the seats started to fill up and soon the flight attendant was calling the passengers to board. Ryan had found to his surprise that because he was flying for work he was flying out of cattle class which was always a bonus but he still couldn't help wondering if it was a good idea.

Ryan by his very nature hated change yet he liked to progress. He'd found it diffiult adjusting to CSI from patrol but he loved the fact he could be with the case he had started until the end. He had tried to tell himself that change was good but no matter how many times he said it he couldn't get himself to believe it.

At least this was only for a few weeks. He was going to look at it like a vacation since he had almost forgotten what one of those was.

Ryan hated change, he couldn't help it, and at the end of the day it was just the way he was. So as he sat hands clenched waiting anxiously for the plane to taxi round and take off he couldn't help thinking that this was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Only time would tell.

&&&

Greg woke up as his phone rang. He'd originally intended to pack and stay up and sleep on the plane but he'd got in and crashed so now he was in deep trouble. He sat up and whispered, "Shit!"

He opened his phone and said, "Hello?" "Get your stuff together and I'll take you to the airport." Nick's voice came into the phone. "Nick it's fine." Greg said jumping up and pulling on his clothes as he talked. "You live all the way over the other side of town." He started pushing clothes at random into a duffel bag he'd fortunately managed to get down from his attic.

Nick laughed. "You're right. I do. But right now I'm in the car sat on your drive. Come on get your stuff." "Nicky you're a star." Greg said halting in his frantic packing. "Flattery gets you nowhere Greggo. Hurry up I do want some sleep today." Nick disconnected and Greg continued packing finishing quicker than he ever thought possible.

His thinking was that as long as he had his wallet, keys, MP3 player and passport he could buy anything he didn't have when he got there. Ten minutes later he came out the house with two cups of coffee one for him and one for Nick.

Nick opened the trunk of the car and Greg dumped his stuff into it and then climbed in the car and passed Nick his coffee. "How did you know?" Nick rolled his eyes. "I'd be a shit best friend if I didn't know you Greggo, besides it's not the first time this has happened you're quite predictable."

Nick took a sip of coffee. "Besides the coffee makes it all worthwhile." Greg laughed and Nick gunned the engine and pulled out the drive. With Nick driving Greg made it just in time as they were closing the check in.

He sauntered through the airport and boarded the plane right on time and decided that he would take forced vacations more often if they got him out of economy class every time. Only when he had got himself settled did he allow himself to think how close he had come to missing the flight.

Sometimes he thought he'd loose his head if Nick wasn't there to remind him which way to screw it on. He shook his head. Good old Nicky. He was definitely at the top of Greg's to buy list.

He still couldn't quite believe Grissom had let him do this. He could see it, it was going to be amazing. He had needed to get out of Vegas and this was the perfect excuse!

He wasn't there yet but Greg knew, it had to be a good thing. This was going to be the best vacation ever and he was going to enjoy every minute of it!


End file.
